Assumer les conséquences
by Scyllaa
Summary: Voulant savoir qui est le plus beau, Finn ne cesse de demander son avis à Jack sans penser que cela puisse avoir des répercussions inattendues sur leur relation ... A leur plus grand plaisir. Jack/Finn. One-shot. Attention, twincest.


_Bonjour, bonsoir._

_Voici ma première histoire sous ce compte, la première d'une longue lignée au vue de mon inspiration débordante. J'espère donc que vous l'aimerez._

_Ensuite, elle tournera entièrement autour de Jack et Finn Harries de JacksGap. Et d'une relation incestueuse que je leur imagine donc tous les homophobes, toutes les personnes n'aimant pas l'interdit, je vous invite poliment à fermer cette page pour aller lire quelque chose d'autres. Bien sûr, l'histoire est totalement sortie de mon esprit et cela n'a rien du tout d'injurieux concernant Jack et Finn parce que je les adore beaucoup tous les deux. Je fais même partie de leurs fans francophones donc vraiment, ce n'est pas contre eux. Loin de là._

_Dernière chose puis vous pouvez lire l'histoire, je dédie cette première histoire à quelqu'un sans qui je n'aurais pas connu les Harries et qui m'a fait décidée de poster les histoires qui risquent de choquer. Je parle bien sûre de toi, mon FFJ *o*_

_Bonne lecture x)_

* * *

**Assumer les conséquences**

Jack retenait un soupir en continuant de s'occuper de la vidéo qu'il avait de filmé, plus qu'à la mettre en place. Son esprit était pourtant totalement ailleurs malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il fallait dire que la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux ne l'aidait vraiment pas ... Couché sur son lit, Finn représentait la luxure, la tentation à l'état pur. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés surement parce qu'il avait remué dans le lit en essayant d'attirer l'attention de son frère alors ses yeux pétillaient de malice et que ses lèvres étaient rosées d'avoir été trop mordillée. Et ce n'était que son visage … Son torse était affiché sans vergogne sous les yeux de Jack qui se retenaient difficilement de ne pas y glisser son regard.

Bien sûre, ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack le voyait torse nu mais à chaque fois, il s'était fait violence pour ne pas le plaquer contre un mur pour lui voler un baiser. Ou alors fait violence pour ne pas simplement frôler son torse en faisant comme si c'était un accident. C'était vraiment difficile pour lui ne pas craquer devant tout le monde parce que les autres n'avaient pas à savoir que Jack désirait son frère, l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs … Oui exactement, des âmes sœurs. Deux êtres s'aimant plus que tout et ne pouvant jamais être séparées quand elles s'étaient trouvées. Le destin avait décidé de ne jamais les séparer pour les avoir fait être des jumeaux …

Pourtant Jack se passait la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Non il se trompait, Finn ne le voyait pas comme lui le voyait. Il était seulement son frère, son jumeau. Jack avait vraiment du mal à garder son attention sur l'écran si en plus ses pensées ne cessaient de dériver vers la vision purement érotique qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le jeune homme réussissait à se concentrer sur la vidéo quand Finn disait :

« Alors, c'est bien moi le plus beau de nous deux. N'est-ce pas ? »

_Finn …_

Retenant un frisson difficilement, Jack se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Ô que oui, il était beau … Le plus beau à ses yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, jamais. Lui dire qu'il était beau oui –même si pour le bien de l'égo de Finn, fallait mieux se taire- mais à quel point il l'était pour lui … non. Finn ne devra jamais savoir que son frère jumeau se touchait en pensant à lui … qu'il l'aimait comme on aimait un amant. Non, il ne devait pas le savoir. Jack ne pouvait pas se résoudre de vivre sans lui donc il se taisait même si c'était difficile, très difficile. Surtout en voyant son frère avec toutes ces filles qui ne pensaient qu'à être plus populaires même si elles arrivaient à montrer qu'elles ne s'en fichaient pas.

C'était rare qu'une de ces filles l'aiment vraiment et cela tuait Jack petit à petit. Certes il avait eu des copines mais en général c'était pour oublier Finn sans succès. Et aucun mec non plus n'arrivait à faire sortir Finn de sa tête et il savait de quoi il parlait. Il avait déjà eu une histoire cachée avec une personne de la gente masculine mais même si c'était une des relations qu'il avait le plus apprécié à sa plus grande surprise, Finn ne cessait de le hanter. Rien ne pouvait l'aider et surtout pas ces filles qui ne méritaient pas une seule seconde l'attention de son jumeau. C'était si douloureux d'aimer mais cela l'était d'autant plus d'aimer une personne qui nous était interdit …

« Jack ? T'es bien silencieux … C'est parce que j'ai raison ? Allez, dis-le. Jackson … »

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il se levait, Jack le faisait malgré tout. Tout son être était comme poussé par une décision qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir prise. Son travail pouvait bien attendre vu qu'il avait l'impression de faire plein de choses de travers. Rapidement, il se trouvait face à Finn qui s'assoyait sur le lit, montrant parfaitement à Jack son torse presque totalement imberbe. Ses yeux glissaient sur les pectoraux de son frère avant de glisser vers ses abdos pour revenir sur son visage. Aucun doute, Finn était parfait. Jack se retenait de tendre la main en se mettant à genoux sur son lit pour caresser le torse si tentant. Il ne devait pas s'y prendre de cette manière. Retirant son t-shirt, Jack montrait son torse à Finn. Ne croyant pas, le plus jeune de quelques minutes voyait son frère en train déglutir lentement. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait aussi envie de lui ? La lueur de désir dans les yeux de Finn n'était qu'infime mais Jack qui l'avait cherché avidement se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé mais une confirmation était nécessaire.

Donc pour en être certain, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en souriant avec une lueur taquine après avoir franchit les quelques centimètres en lui et le lit, buttant contre le bord avant de s'arrêter. La confirmation ne tardait pas. Le regard de Finn s'assombrissait de désir durant quelques secondes. Pourtant, ces quelques secondes semblaient durer de longues minutes aux yeux de Jack. Son cœur avait commencé à faire une course effrénée dans sa poitrine.

Son frère le désirait. Il avait beau s'être récupéré rapidement, la lueur dans les yeux si semblables aux siens ne pouvait pas être fausse. Vraiment pas. Un sourire doux se dessinait alors sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il montait sur le lit pour y avancer à quatre pattes tel un prédateur en quelque sorte. Finn ne le lâchait pas du regard, à présent interdit même s'il ne se reculait pas un seul instant. La distance ne cessait de diminuer jusqu'à ne laisser aucune distance si ce n'était celle entre leurs deux visage. S'asseyant sur les cuisses de son frère après être monté sur le lit, Jack continuait de sourire. Rien ne pourrait lui faire perdre le dit-sourire. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine de bonheur pour que quoi que ce soit lui fasse perdre son sourire. Enfin … si, il y pourrait y avoir une raison mais Jack doutait de la connaitre au vue qu'une simple vision de lui torse nu et un sourire avait pu faire fondre une carapace que Finn avait du créer, un peu comme la sienne.

Tant de temps surement perdus parce qu'ils étaient trop aveugles pour voir ce que l'autre cachait. Jack se souvenait encore du fait que souvent ils avaient pu sentir quand l'autre allait mal et aussi quand il mentait. Vraiment, ils avaient été aveugles. Mais pourquoi aussi auraient-ils cherchés quelque chose qu'il pensait totalement inutile. Le sourire de Jack s'agrandissait quand la respiration de Finn avait eu un raté quand il s'était assit sur ses genoux, il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé. Finn disait en camouflant assez mal le désir qui l'habitait

« Que … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te prouve que tu es le plus beau »

Sur ces mots, Jack baissait son visage pour s'arrêter à trois centimètres de celui de Finn qui déglutissait difficilement. Les mains de Finn se posaient sur les cuisses de Jack tandis que ce dernier sentait son sourire être à son maximum, pleins de douceur comme de tendresse. Finn ne devait pas se rendre compte de l'emplacement de ses mains parce que son regard était plongé dans celui de son jumeau. Mais Jack les sentait parfaitement et un frisson l'avait parcourut en sentant les mains qu'il avait tant rêvé sur lui. Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait jamais être réveillé. Qu'on le tue dans son sommeil, jamais il n'accepterait de se réveiller et de voir que Finn était encore que son frère, simplement son jumeau.

Ne pouvant pas résister, Jack avançait lentement son visage vers celui de Finn en lui laissant une occasion de partir. Parce que jamais il ne l'obligerait à faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui comptait, même si depuis le début il n'était pas vraiment égoïste. Ce choix changerait à jamais leur vie, ils en avaient tous les deux parfaitement consciences mais avait-il vraiment la volonté d'écouter ce qu'ils devaient logiquement faire ? Non … Finn ne se défilait donc pas, bien au contraire.

C'était lui qui avait franchi les derniers centimètres alors que leurs souffles se mélangeaient délicieusement. Jack frissonnait entièrement en sentant que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient enfin. Un soupire quittait sa gorge pour mourir contre leurs lèvres scellées. Dieu qu'il l'aimait … Son cœur battait la chamade de sa poitrine. Ses mains trouvaient rapidement le chemin de la nuque de Finn, une main montait un peu plus pour se glisser dans les cheveux de la même couleur que les siens. Ses prières étaient enfin exaucées, il pouvait enfin gouter à ce bonheur qu'il pensait totalement impossible, intouchable. Cela provoquait aussi un frisson chez Finn qui avait placé une de ses mains sur la chute de reins de son frère. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de sentir que l'autre était vraiment là, la distance entre leur torse nu n'existait plus vraiment.

Autant de temps à attendre … Mais c'était fini à présent. Le baiser s'éternisait à leurs plus grands plaisirs. Ils pouvaient enfin se permettre un acte qu'ils s'étaient imaginés totalement impossible mais qui ne l'était plus à présent. Enfin, de leur point de vue en tout cas. Finalement, le baiser s'arrêtait quand le besoin d'air se faisait sentir même si aucun des deux ne voulaient qu'il se finisse. Jack et Finn se fixaient avant de se sourire tendrement. Les frères se regardaient comme jamais ils n'avaient pu le faire auparavant. Le plus jeune des jumeaux disait :

« Je t'… »

Mais sa lancée fut coupée par les lèvres de Finn qui restaient sur les siennes plusieurs secondes avant qu'il se recule lentement. Jack sentait son cœur se serrer légèrement, douloureusement. Si cela se mettait, il s'était embarqué beaucoup trop vite alors qu'il était certain de ne pas s'être trompé. Ils s'étaient embrassés mais … c'était peut-être que du désir pour Finn et rien de plus. Alors que pour lui, c'était vraiment plus que du simple désir. C'était tout simplement l'amour, avec un grand A. C'était pour cela qu'il paniquait durant plusieurs très longues secondes pour lui jusqu'à entendre Finn dise avec tendre, un air doux dans ses yeux fixés sur Jack tout en caressant son visage :

« Chut, on a encore tout notre temps pour le faire. Profitons si tu veux bien … »

Les mots de Finn apaisaient tout de suite Jack qui sentait son cœur battre de façon plus légère. Finn l'aimait aussi, il en était certain, pourtant il se rendait compte que parler trop précipitamment n'était pas une bonne chose. Finn aimait Jack aussi fort que ce dernier l'aimait, il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient trop vite. Surtout qu'il était certain que tous les deux ne supporteraient pas si cela tourne mal. Ce n'était pas une simple histoire entre deux êtres, c'était bien plus que cela. Ils étaient frères jumeaux, partageait le même ADN et ce n'était pas rien. Jamais ils ne se remettraient d'une rupture parce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais oublier en prenant du recul. Voir l'autre ne ferait que raviser la douleur. Ils savaient que le retour arrière était trop tard mais il fallait quand même y aller lentement quand même. Et ce n'était pas dit que cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Ils se connaissaient mutuellement mieux que tout le monde, ils savaient comment se comportait l'autre dans presque toutes les situations. Leur histoire pouvait parfaitement fonctionner si les deux le voulaient vraiment … et c'était le cas.

Finn souriait lentement avant de prendre Jack dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le lit, face à face. Jack ne tardait pas à revenir embrasser Finn après avoir montré qu'il était d'accord avec ce que Finn venait de dire. Oui, il faut profiter … Profiter de son âme-sœur.


End file.
